1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a reference value determination method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the Internet has become widely available, various kinds of services are provided on the Web. Accordingly, the number of users using the services increases, and the number of accesses to the Web increases along with the use. As a result, the frequency of use of services by the users has become more diversified, and a large amount of access history information is stored in each service. A service provider can provide detailed care to the users by analyzing the access history information and classifying the users according to the frequency of use.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-310514 suggests a method for understanding an overall tendency of users based on access history information.